


Holiday Fun and Mistletoe

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mistletoe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, it's very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday music, putting up decorations, mistletoe fun, and some fireplace cuddles tb h I'm sorrryYYyy</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky get domestic before the festive holiday and it gets a bit crazy, but the beer is good so it's all fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Fun and Mistletoe

It all started the moment Natasha started playing Jingle Bells on the helicarrier back from a mission.

Her, Bruce, and Bucky would loudly sing along, with Tony occasionally replacing the word bell with _balls_ , causing the remaining Avengers to laugh hysterically. Steve watched quietly at first, completely over the moon with the warm and happy feeling just from Christmas music. He glanced in Bucky's direction, a grin on his worn face and swaying along to the tunes, looking to Steve with maybe the happiest look he'd ever had in a long ass time.

And Steve couldn't help but smile back, join in on the singing, even if none of them were professional about it and it was more like yelling over each other and the music but Steve could still say it.

He was happy that Christmas hadn't changed all too much in the 21st Century.

Or so he thought.

 

~~~

 

"Christmas shopping? Oh yeah, that's a thing?" Steve questioned, staring at the person who prompted the idea.

Bucky smiled from ear to ear, shifting to where Steve was sat on the couch in their shared apartment, reading some magazine he'd bought earlier that day about baking or something.

But that magazine was soon discarded to the side as Bucky straddled the other's lap, leaning forward to place little pecks to Steve's smiling lips. Hands around necks and wrapped around waists and before they knew it, they were a tangled pair of limbs under a blanket, a spooning mess and they began to watch the crackling of the fireplace, the heat eventually hitting their faces and Bucky hummed in satisfaction.

"Tomorrow." He whispered, turning his head a bit to look at Steven, who's eyes were closed shut and breathing slowed, but he cracked an eye open to stare at the man in his arms.

"What about it?"

"We can go buy some decorations tomorrow. Pretty sure Bruce is bringing a tree over, since him, Clint, and Phil bought some today. Now we just need the stuff to put on it."

Bucky quipped, leaning back into Steve's touch again and relaxing all over, enjoying the close proximity way too much. Steve just smiled and nodded, nuzzling his nose into the side of Bucky's exposed neck, the hair sticking out of the man's ponytail ticking Steve's cheek and he hummed out slowly.

"Sounds like a date, Mr. Barnes."

"Better treat me to something Christmasy. Like... Those coffee drinks that definitely are not naturally flavoured but are so good."

They both laughed out softly, it dying down as Steve's hand founds its way to Bucky's, intertwining their fingers tightly together and their melodic laughs settled to a few gruntled 'I love you's and slow and calm breathing.

Christmas really _did_ change.

 

~~~

 

After maybe a good hour trying to fit the tree into a part of the living room with help from Clint and Bruce to a great 5 hours of Steve and Bucky bickering on where the decorations they had bought should go, to an impromptu 2 hour baking session filled with stray hands that left flour imprints in places there shouldn't be flour and trays of festive cookies and cakes and other dishes.

The two's attempt to being a normal, domestic couple soon became a 'we need to get rid of all this food, invite the gang' sort of get-together.

As the others began to pile in, Bucky finished cleaning the extensive mess of the kitchen and Steve layed out the food and baked goods, cracking open a bottle of champagne the two had hidden for later and pouring it into not so discrete red plastic cups. Tony taking two for himself and making Pepper get her own.

"A drunk Tony is our _favourite_ kind of Tony, so hope this is some strong stuff." Clint said to Steve, who had just previously yelled for Bucky to hurry back from changing out of his flour-clad pants and shirt. Steve grinned at the archer and handed him another cup, sliding him a secret piece of rum cake he'd been hiding from Tony earlier. Clint nodded in appreciation and hollered a thanks before striding back to where Phil and Maria had been.

Bucky ran back from the room in a new outfit, a regular pair of black skinny jeans and a tight fit black T-shirt. So pretty much his whole wardrobe. He made his way through the crowd, greeting people he hadn't done so to yet and chatting up Nat real quick, complimenting how the dress made her butt look which earned him a punch to the arm and a shove to where Steve was.

"Try to tell a lady how you want her butt and you get a sock to your one good arm, _damn_. Maybe this is why I'm gay." Bucky grumbled as he reached Steve, who just laughed heartily and nodded, stuffing a cookie halfway into Bucky's mouth to shut him up.

Bucky just grinned, tipping his head back a bit to let the cookie slip the rest of the way into his mouth, chewing in a victorious sort of way.

"I can take way more than just a cookie in my mouth, Rogers." Steve scoffed, crossing his arms briefly before quickly undoing that, reaching down to hand Buck a red cup, taking one for himself and sipping it generously.

"I know that, of course. Your throat always feels great."

Bucky pretty much downed the whole cup in one go, tossing it in the trash as he got another one, seeing they were almost out of champagne but surely Tony had noticed since he had an ice cold beer bottle in his hand.

"These pipes weren't only made for snarky remarks and guzzling alcohol, _dear_." Steve nodded, grabbing two beers when he finished his cup and giving one to Bucky, who eagerly popped the cap and took a large gulp.

"Putting them to a good cause, I see. I love it. But not as much as I love that behind of yours. Nat has nothing on you."

"Put a sock in it, Steve. Or something else, I'm up for anything right now. Was drunk after the third cup of champagne." Bucky did sound a bit tipsy but Steve found it adorable.

He glanced around to all their friends, chatting up a storm and drinking happily, eating something from time to time and soon Steve noticed something. A piece of mistletoe on the ceiling and he vaguely remembered putting it there as a way to bug Bucky because he wouldn't be able to get it down with his height.

"Hey, Buck. Let's go talk to some people." Steve offered, not waiting for an answer as he took Bucky's left hand, tugging him away from the table to guide through the group of friends, getting a look from Tony and Pepper as he stopped right in front of them.

Steve signaled upwards to Tony who glanced up and scoffed, noticing the mistletoe was right there and he leaned towards the red headed female, leaving a chaste kiss to her cheek before reaching out, tugging Steve and Bucky closer till they were under it.

"What a scandal, the _Captain_ and the _Soldier_! Go on now, kiss." Bucky barely heard Clint and Natasha say that as he was tugged into Steve arms, placing his own arms around the other's shoulders, beer still in hand, mind you.

"I guess if we _have_ to." Steve chimed innocently, and Bucky just rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're such a nerd, I'm climbing you tomorrow to get that shit off the roof, okay?" Steve just snickered to himself as he leaned down, kissing his partner with all his drunken will. Bucky took a moment to respond, but when he did they could feel the butterflies start all over again, like it was the first time they'd kissed.

Maybe it was because they were drunk out of their minds or maybe the thrill of making out in front of all their friends, they don't know. But it was so much fun.

After they pulled away, the howls and whistles that came from the room was crazy, some yelling for them to get a room, which Steve instinctively whispered to Bucky about how they'd do that later.

 

~~~

 

It was fun, they had to admit.

As the party came to an end, they called a couple cabs for their drunks friends and Phil being the only sober one offered to drive Clint home, who refused to be in the same car as Natasha because he was afraid she'd bring up some college story or something.

"Clean up?" Steve groaned out, looking around the room and thanking old St. Nick that his friends weren't complete drunk slobs. Bucky just shook his head as he locked the door, turning off the main light so that just the Christmas tree lights and fairy string lights were on, shuffling back to where Steve was and hugging his shoulders.

"We can do that tomorrow. For now, I have an idea."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he was guided to the middle of their living room, still confused when Bucky stopped them and pointed up.

"Make use of this thing before I force you to get rid of it when we're sober, right?" Steve tipped his head back to look up, smirk almost immediately residing on his face at the sight of the mistletoe. Not even a second later he had reached down to cup Buck's legs, lifting the smaller of the two till the strong legs were wrapped around Steve's hips.

"You're right, even when you're drunk." Before Bucky had the chance to snark back a response, Steve placed a full and deep kiss on the other's lips. Just like their kiss from earlier, it felt completely _euphoric_.

_Out of this universe_.

Bucky wrapped himself more securely around Steve, who had started to walk to their room. He couldn't help but be surprised with himself, he might be tipsy but he could still describe every feature of Bucky's body.

The slow disposal of the shirt, kissing down his built chest, making sure to place a chaste kiss where the metal arm met Buck's left shoulder, the pants soon following and the addictive sound of Bucky's voice filling their room, making Steve's previously clear thoughts cloud over with what he could do to Bucky.

They exchanged the usual I love you, you're so beautiful, I can't get enough of yous here and there, before they knew it, it was at least 5 in the morning, the sun not up just yet but a couple more hours till then, and they were just finishing then. Steve laid himself beside the worn out Bucky, heavy breathing in sync with the other's and they could feel sleep taking over, Steve slipping under the covers with Buck and soon they were off to dreamland in each other's arms.

' _Maybe the best Christmas ever_ ', Steve decided on as he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> MY THIRD STUCKY FANFIC OF THE DAY OR SMTH
> 
> well no I wrote the first one yesterday and one at like 3 AM and then this one I'm sorry I need more domestic Stucky someone should stop me and maybe follow my tumblr in the process: damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
